The Bet
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: Melvin and Marik make a bet with Bakura. The bet? He has to get the school's quiet boy, Ryou, in bed with him. But what happens when he really develops feelings for him?
1. The Bet Begins

Bakura's P.O.V.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" A voice kept repeating over and over again. I groaned, rolling over and throwing a pillow at him. "Watch it mister!"

"Marik! Get out of my room!" I yelled at him sitting up. He crossed his arms. "Not until you get up." I growled and stood up. "There, happy?" He smirked and nodded.

"I'm so happy for you. Now get out." I pointed to the door. "Oh, I see how you are." He pouted and walked out. I shook my head and got ready.

-skip to school-

"Hey look." Marik said elbowing me. "There's the school's quiet kid, Ryou." I looked and saw him under a tree into a book. I couldn't help but to stare.

He's absolutely gorgeous. His white shiny hair, chocolate brown eyes, smooth creamy skin. He's such a gift to the world. Even his voice. It's soft and smooth. Too bad he doesn't talk more. I love his voice.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Bakura!" Marik said stepping in front of me and waving a hand. "Wha-?" I snapped out of my daydream.

Marik smirked. "You like him, don't you?" "W-What? No! He's just some weakling." Just then Melvin walked up. "Hey guys."

"OK, if you don't like him, then let's make a bet." "Ooh! I love bets!" Melvin squealed. "What kind of bet?"

"I bet that you can't get Ryou in bed."

"W-What?" I asked, clearly shocked. "Ooh! I like it!" Melvin said. "I don't!" I said. "It's a bet. We'll give you 50 bucks each." I sighed. "Fine."

Marik continued smirking. "Good, now go over there and charm your way." He turned and gave me a shove towards Ryou.

I stumbled a little, then caught my balance. I shot Marik and Melvin a glare, but they smiled innocently. I grumbled and walked over to him.

He was so into his book, he didn't notice me sit next to him. "Hey." I said. He looked at me. "Hi." He said quietly then went back to his book. "Whatcha reading?"

He held up his book. "Ghost of Spirit Bear. It's a really good book." I nodded. "Yeah. I think I've read the first one before." He smiled.

Oh god, that smile. And that's when the bell rang.

"Well," He put his stuff in his bag. "I better go. See ya later." He walked off waving. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Flirt

Bakura's P.O.V.

"So how did it do with Ryou?" Marik asked as he and Melvin sat down next to me. "OK." I said shrugging.

"What did you two talk about?" Melvin asked. I was between them, Marik on my right and Melvin on my left. "We talked about a book he was reading."

After a moment, Marik said, "Annnnnnnnd?" "Annnnnnnnd, that's it. After that the bell rang and he left." Marik shook his head. "Shameful Bakura, just shameful. If you ever want to win this bet you need to try harder."

I looked at the front board. "Why do you care anyway?" I grunted. " I care because you are my friend." He set his hand on my shoulder and the other on his heart.

"Uh-huh. Now tell me the real reason." He took his hand away and shrugged. "I don't know. Just for something to do." He looked up as Ryou walked through the door and smirked.

"Well look at that, Kura." "Shut up!" Ryou walked to the back and sat down by himself. He took out a notebook and started doodling.

"Aw, he looked lonely. Why don't you go talk to him?" Melvin said. "And why don't you two shut up?" I mocked. Marik pouted.

"Kura, that's not nice." I snorted at that. "As if I care."

Soon the teacher came in when the bell rang.

Ryou's P.O.V.

When the bell rang for the end of class, I rushed out so I could beat my bully, Keith. I quickly switched stuff at my locker, then went to my next class.

I was the 4th one there and headed to the back where I usually sit. Soon the classroom started to full up with teens.

Marik walked in and when he saw me, walked up.

He stood beside me. "Is this seat taken?" He asked. I shook my head and he sat down. "Oh, well are you taken?" He leaned close causing me to blush how close we were. "N-No." I stuttered.

He smirked and leaned back. "Good." Was all he said before class started.


	3. Park

Bakura's P.O.V.

"Good news, he's single." Marik said, rushing up to me and Melvin. It was the end of the day. "i kinda figured that." I told him. We were sitting on a rock. A huge rock. Marik said down next to us as kids poured out of the school.

"You should ask Ryou out on a date tonight." Melvin said. "No!" "It'll help you win faster." "First of all: I can win this on my own. Second: Why do you care so damn much?" "We just do. Look, there he is." Melvin pointed to him. "Make a move!" Marik urged.

I jumped off the rock. "Fine." I walked over putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and said, "Please don't hurt me!" I turned him to face me and saw that he had a black and blue eye.

I gasped. "Ryou... what happened to you?" "It doesn't matter." He mumbled looking away. "Yes it does! Someone hurt you and I demand to know who."

"Kura, it's doena nd over with. Just drop it." "I won't drop it. Someone hurt you Ryou. And if you don't do anything about it, I will."

"Kura, please! You'll just make it worse." "Fine, but if it happens again, tell me." "OK." I know he won't. "So do you want to go tot he park?" I asked.

He smiled his cute, aborable smile. The one I love oh so much. "Sure!" He chirped. "OK, lets go." I grabbed his hand and he blushed. I'm so gonna regret this bet.


	4. Jealousy

Marik's P.O.V.

"What do you think their gonna do at the park?" I asked as me and Melvin walked to nowhere. "Mm." He shrugged and smirked. "What?" I looked at him curiously. "Oh, nothing." He walked a head of me.  
"I was just thinking that we should go sabatoge everything."  
I stopped. "Sabatoge? We're trying to get them together."  
He growled.  
"I don't see why." "Maybe because their cute together? And they both like each other." I reminded him.  
He turned away.  
"For now, but I will change that."

Bakura's P.O.V.

"So Ryou, tell me about yourself." I said as we walked to the park.  
I was still holding his hand.  
"OK, um, I'm 16. My favorit color is blue. I love Spongebob. I live with my dad." His eyes darkened at that.  
I wonder why.  
"What about you?" He asked brightening back up.  
"I'm 17. My favorite color is black. I love Family Guy. And I live alone."  
He looked away. "Lucky." He mumbled.  
I stopped causing him to stop too.  
"Ryou, what's wrong?" I asked him. A tear made it's way down his cheek and he wiped it away.  
He shook his head. "It's nothing, Kura, lets go."  
He's lying to me. And I'm gonna find out the truth.


	5. Walking Through The Woods

Ryou's P.O.V.

"So what are we going to do at the park?" I asked Bakura.  
"Whatever you want to do."  
"OK, uh, do you want to go walk through the woods or something?" He smirked. "Yeah, sure."  
"Alright." We walked to the park and to the woods. "Do you, uh, know your way around?" I asked him. We were still holding hands.  
"Yeah, now lets go." He tugged me into the woods. I looked around as we walked down the trail.  
OK, to be honest, I'm not really a fan of woods. There dark and scary. Ecspecially these ones.  
"Are you OK? You look scared." Bakura said.  
We stopped and he turned to me. "Are you?"  
"A little." He smirked and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He said. I blushed at his words.  
"O-OK." I stuttered. He continued smirking and pulled me even closer. My face felt like it was on fire. Hopefully he doesn't notice...  
"Are you blushing?" Bakura asked. Oh no. I tried to hide me face. "N-No!" His smirk widened.  
"You look cute when you're blushing." I looked away.  
"N-No..."  
"Yes. Don't deny it, you're adorable!" I frowned and walked out of his arms. "No, I'm not. Trust me. That's one of the reasons no one likes me." He walked up to me and took my hands in his.  
"I like you!" He said staring me right in the eyes. I blinked. "Y-You do?" "Yes! A lot! And I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight."  
"Y-You want to go on a d-date with me?" He smiled. "Yes. Please tell me you'll say yes."  
"Yes."  
"Then lets go right now!" He said and dragged me out of the woods.


	6. You Can't Do This

Ryou's P.O.V.

"So where are we going?" I asked Bakura as we walked through town. I walked closer to him as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"We are going to the Horizon." I looked at him confused. "Uh, is that even possible?" I asked. Bakura chuckled. "Not that kind of horizon, this is a roller rink, with a jungle gynm arcade games, even had lazor tag." He added the last part excitedly.

"Does it have Skiball and Air Hockey?" "Of course!" "Ooh! Can we play it?!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer.

"Yes we can."

Melvin's P.O.V.

I watched silently from behind a bush as Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou and pulled him closer. "That should be me taking him on a date!" I growled.

Marik looked at me confused. "I don't get it, wasn't the point of giving Bakura the bet to make him realize that him and Ryou love and belong together?" "No!" "Then what was tha purpose?" He put his hands on his hips.

I turned to him.

"Once Bakura fucks Ryou, he'll feel quilty about the bet and then tell him or I'll tell him. Either way he'll find out and will be broken hearted. I'll offer him a shoulder and he'll think I'm amazing and will want to go out with me. Then, he'll be mine and will hate Bakura."

Marik's eyes widened as I told him my plan. "But... Bakura's your friend! How could you do this to him? You know he loves Ryou, even though he won't admit it! And what about Ryou? You'll also be breaking his beart!"

I looked at him codly and turned my back to him. "Aren't we breaking his heart by betting Bakura do this?" I asked, my voice hard.

"Melvin, you know that's different?"

"How? Either was, he'll get hurt in this, at least with my plan he'll have a shoulder to cry on in the end."

"Not if I tell Bakura!" I glared at him and walked up. I gave him my most coldest look and said, "If you want to keep that pretty face of yours, I suggest you don't say a word."

I towered over him making him gulp and look down. "OK, I won't tell him."

I smirked and backed off him.

"Good." I said, before walking away from him.


	7. Date Night

Ryou's P.O.V.

"This place is so cool!" I gasped as me and Bakura walked around.

Bakura chuckled. "I take it you like it here."

I nodded frantically. "It's so pretty with all the lights and everything."

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you." Bakura smirked as I blushed.

"Come on, lets get some skates." "OK."

We walked over to the skating rental desk. "What sizes?" The man asked.

We told him our sizes and he gave us our skates. "Thank you." I said as we walked away.

Me and Bakura sat down and swtitched shoes. When we were ready we stood up and headed towards the skate floor. Cool lights shined all over as people skated.

As soon I stepped on the floor, I was on the ground.

Bakura immedianlty skated back over. "Are you OK?" He asked as he helped me back up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well just incase, I'll hold your hand." I blushed deeply. "OK..."

He grabbed my hand and we began our skating.


	8. Nobody's Home

Ryou's P.O.V.

I quietly walked into my house after my date with Bakura and looked around examing the mess of the room. Beer bottles were scattered everywhere, along with my drunken father, who laid passed out on the couch with the TV blaring.

I shut the door and quickly, but quietly, raced up to my room, where I shut my door and flopped down on to my bed.

I sighed and kicked off my shoes. Of course he was drunk, when isn't he? Well, at least he was asleep. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my computer.

I sat down at it and began emailing Marik.

Sexy101: Hey, Ry.  
Ry-Ry: Hi, Marik.  
Sexy101: Whatcha doin?  
Ry-Ry: Nothing, just talking to you.  
Sexy101: Same. So, how was your and Bakura's date?  
Ry-Ry: Good, I fell and he helped me up, then after that, he refused to let go of my hands the rest of the time.  
Sexy101: Aww! How sweet! You two are made for each other!  
Ry-Ry: Righhhhhhhhhhht, he probably doesn't even like me like that.  
Sexy101: You never know.  
Ry-Ry: I seriously doubt it.

I jumped as I heard the sounds of someone stumbling up the stairs, also known as my dad.

Ry-Ry: Marik?  
Sexy101: Yeah?  
Ry-Ry: I have to go, now.  
Sexy101: Alright, stay beautiful, sexy.

I rolled my eyes.

Ry-Ry: Bye, Marik.  
Sexy101: See ya, Ry.

I quickly shut off my computer and jumped on to my bed as my father walked in. "Get up, you worthless piece of shit!" He slurred and yanked my out of bed by the hair.

I whimpered in pain and scratched at his hands. "Let me go!" I screamed, clawing at his hands that were tightly locked around my long white hair.

He shoved me to the floor and kicked me in the side repeatedly, until I was nearly coughing blood up. I laid on the grounf until he came up and grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up.

"Maybe next time you won't stay out so late with your fag boyfriend." He spat. He realised my hair letting my head hit the ground and a throbbing pain shot through it.

He kicked me once more time the, left me there.

Even once he had left my room I still laid there. I could feel blood dribble down my chin from my bottom lip.

Great.

Just great.

How am I gonna explain this to Bakura?

There's no avoiding this one. I slowly picked myself up off the floor and made my way into the bathroom where I looked in the mirror.

Sure enough, there on my lip was a giant gash and my eye was black and blue. I sighed and limped way from the mirror, got dressed, and went straight to bed.


	9. Please

Bakura's P.O.V.

I walked to school the next day with Marik bouncing beside me. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"My sister and brother returned from their trip to Egypt!" He chirped excitedly. I rolled my eyes at the hyper-active boy.

As they rolled, I spotted Ryou sitting beside the same tree he was next to yesterday with his head hung low. "Hey Marik. I'll catch up with you later." "OK." He said, but I was half-way to Ryou.

I approached him, but all he did was keep his head down which caused me to get curious and sit next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He kept his face down so his hair was hiding it. "Nothing." He replied.

"That's bull, Ry. I told you if this happens again, tell me, and when I said that, it was not optional. Now tell me."

"I-I can't." He said trembling a little, his shoulders shaking violently. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Why not?" I pulled back some of his hair so I saw tears hit the spot he was looking at.

"Baby, please. Why are you crying?" I pulled him into my lap despite all his protesting.

When he finally looked at me, I gasped. "Babe, what happened?" I carefully brought my hand to his cheek causing him to flinsh, closing his eyes and whimper. I frowned.

I softly touched his cheek. "Ryou, I'm not gonna hurt you." I whispered softly. His eyes opened and he looked at me with tears in them. "Who did this?" I asked.

"I want to tell you, I-I really do, but he would kill me. I'm sorry." The bell rang and he grabbed his stuff, getting off my lap and walking into the school.


	10. Snake

Ryou's P.O.V.

-Skip to After School-

I walked to Bakura's house after school with him beside me, hands together. We walked down the sidewalk and I also held on to his arm with my other hand so I was pratically pushed up against him.

He looked down at me, smiled, and kissed the side of my head, letting his lips linger for a little while. We continued our walk in quiet until I looked at the sidewalked and screamed, nearly jumping 10ft off the ground.

Bakura turned to me as I let go and screamed and questioned, "What's wrong?"

I pointed tot he ground and he looked down. He smiled once has saw the snake and bent down to pick it up by the tail.

"It's just a snake." He tried to ease. "I don't care! I hate snakes, thier creepy. BAKURA!" I screamed his name as he held it out to me.

"Baby it's just a grass snake. It won't hurt you." He said. "I don't care, now please put it down!"

He smirked at the snake then looked at me. "Will I get a kiss?" He heled the snake closer to me.

"YES!" I screamed stepping back. He continued smirking and set the snake in the bushes. Once it was free he walked back to me. "Kiss, please." he said pointing to his lips.

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips. I went to pulled away but he held me in. Needless to say, the small kiss turned into a makeout session.


	11. Trampoline

Ryou's P.O.V.

-At Bakura's House-

Me and Bakura walked up the stairs to his front porch. He pulled out the key to his house and unlocked the door.

We walked in and I looked around in amazement. "Wow..." I said. Bakura smiled, shutting the door and walking up behing me wrapping his arms around my waist,

"You like?" He asked. I nodded. "It's amazing!" "I'm glad you think that. Come on, there's a trampoline out back." My eyes widened. "Trampoline!"

He chuckled. "Yep. Come on." He took my hand leading me to his backyard. It was big, fenced in with a patio, pool, tramplone, and a sterio was playing music. Right now Still Into You by Paramore was on.

"Wow..." He smiled at me. "You like to use that word alot, don't you? Well that's OK. That's exactly what I think when I see you..." He started kissing my neck. "Wow..."

I blushed and softly puched him off of me. "The trampoline." I reminded him. He smirked. "You're right. The trampoline." He quickly picked me up, causing me to squeak, and walked over to the trampoline.

He laid me on my back and crawled on top of me. "You... Are so... Cute..." He said between kissed on my nack as I moaned.

"You know." I said as he straddled my waist. "Trampolines are meant for jumping."

He smirked. "They can be used for other things too." He leaned down and started nibbling on my ear. "Many other things..."

"Aww! Is someone about to win the bet?" Bakura quickly sat up and turned to face his friend, Melvin.


	12. Lies

Ryou's P.O.V.

Bakura quickly got off me and the trampoline. I hopped off too, confused.

"What are you doing here, Melvin?" Bakura growled. Melvin smirked. "Just visiting a friend, although he looks a little busy. Trying to win a bet, perhaps?"

I looked at them sonfused. "What is he talking about, Bakura?" "Nothing." Bakura glared at Melvin who still wore a smirk. "Leave." Bakura growled. "Bakura's just-" Melvin was cut off by Marik running out and tackling him. As they fought, I turned to Bakura.

"What is he talking about?!" I asked. Bakura didn't answer. "Tell me!" I yelled.

Melvin puched Marik tot he groundlong enough to speak. "I'll tell you. The only reason Bakura's with you is becuase me and Marik bwet him 50 bucks to get in your pants."

I could feel my heartbreak as he told me. I didn't make a sound as tears formed in my eyes. "I... Is that true?" I asked Bakura. He still didn't look at me as he nodded. I could feel tears fall faster.

"You lied to me. I thought I acctually ment something to you! You were just useing me for a stupid bet!" He looked up at me with sorrow eyes. "Ryou, I'm sorry-"

"SHUT UP! You're not sorry. You're sorry you got caught!" "That's not true! Ryou, I love you!" I froze as the words left his mouth.

"No you don't. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this." I shook my head as more tears fell. "We're done." I said and walked away.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I watched as Ryou walked away. He doesn't believe me. The love of my life doesn't believe, I love him.

Marik quickly stood up walked over to me. "Bakura..." He said. I looked at him teary-eyed. He pulled me into a hug and I couldn't hold back anymore. I fell into his arms. "Shh, it's OK. You'll get him back." He rubbed my back.


	13. Sweet Escape

Ryou's P.O.V.

I ran home as fast as I could. When I got home, I slammed the door shut and leaned on it. I slowly slid down it and brought my knees to my chest.

Luckily my father wasn't home. I cried in my knees forever.

It was all because of a bet. A stupid bet. He never cared! It was all lies...

I slowly stood up from the floor and walked to the bathroom.

I locked the door and walked to the cabinets. I moved a few things around until I found what I was looking for.

Razors.

I grabbed one then sunk down to the floor next to the bathtub.

With one last debate, I brought my wrist up and slashed the blade through my skin. I cried out in pain but did it again.

By the time I was done, blood was pouring from my arms. I let the razor fall from my hand and leaned against the tub.

I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker as my eyes were getting harder to keep open.

Soon, not being able to keep them open anymore, they shut and my head fell back.


	14. Stayw With Me

Marik's P.O.V.

I walked down the sidewalk towards Ryou's house. I decided to go talk to him and make him realize Bakura does care for him.

I'd hate for their love of each other to go to waste. And as for Melvin, well, I want to kill that son of a bitch.

When I got to Ryou's house, I knocked on the door and patiently waited for a reply. When i didn't get one I just walked straight in.

"Ryou?" I called through the house. I still got nothing. Getting a little annoyed, I waqlked upstairs and was about to go in when I noticed that the bathroom door was shut.

'Huh, they ussually keep that open' I thought.

Upon my curiousity, I walked to the door. I knocked and called out but still got nothing.

Starting to get worried, I tried opeing the door, but found it locked.

"Ryou, open the door!" I yelled.

Nothing.

Typical.

'I'll just have to break the door down...'

I took a few steps back and smashed into it a couple of times until it finally gave way and slammed to the ground.

When I looked at the ground by the tub I gasped. "Ryou!" I yelled running to his bloody body. I carefully picked him up into my arms.

He was breathing, but just barely. He was freezing.

"Come on, Ryou! Don't leave me!" I quickly bandaged his arms to stop the bleeing and wrapped him in a blanket. "Stay with me." I whispered then took off running to the hospital craddling him in my arms.


	15. Yes

Ryou's P.O.V.

I woke up to bright lights shining in my face. I blinked a few times and went to sit up when a hand held me back.

"Don't sit up, Ryou." Marik's voice said. I turned to see him sitting next to me. "How did I get here?" I asked him.

"I found you laying on your bathroom floor and carried you here." He frowned. "You were bleeding really bad."

I looked away. "You should have left me to die." He seemed shocked by my answer. "Ryou... Bakura does love you."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have used me like that!" "Ryou, me and Melvin gave him that bet. Well, I did. Melvin only agreed. I gave it to him to help you two get together faster. I know how much you like each other."

"..." I didn't respond, just stared out the window. Marik sighed and stood up. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?" I shook my head. "Alright." He turned and walked out of the room.

-5 mins Later-

I heard the door open and turned expecting to see Marik, I was shocked to see Melvin. "Melvin, what are you doing here?" I watched as he walked to the chair next to my bed and sat down in it.

"Ryou, I'm sorry. When I told you that, I never expected you to do this." I smiled weakly. "It's OK. It's not your fault."

He chuckled. "Yeah it is, but there's another reason I came here." I looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?" He wants to go out with me?! Did not excpect that...

What should I say? Yes? No? He is Bakura's best friend. I couldn't do that to him! Then again, he did this to me.

I looked up at Melvin.

"Yes."


	16. No!

Bakura's P.O.V.

"What?!" I shrieked as Marik told me the horrible news. He nodded slowly. "I walked in just as they kissed."

"No! This... This can't be true! It can't be! Me and him were supposed to be together! Not him and Melvin!"

Marik wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bakura! We'll get him back!"

I looked at him.

"How? He hates my guts! There's no way he'll just come running back to me! Especially now!"

Marik smiled big.

"That's why you'll sing to him!" I raised my eyes at the lunatic who has just officially lost his mind.

"Are you on crack? There's no way I am going to sing." I lifted his arm from my shoulder and stepped away.

He frowned.

"Do you want to show Ryou that you truly care for him?"

I nodded.

"Then sing to him! If you really want him back, that's what you need to do! During lunch, get on top of the table and sing. Sing something that says you're really sorry and want him back. Something like... Best of Me by Sum41!"

His eyes lit up at his idea.

Again, I raised my eyebrow.

"Isn't there something else I can do?" Marik shook his head as he began to jump up and down. "Nope! Now come on! You need to practice remembering the lyrics!"

He then grabbed my hand and dragged me towards his house as I groaned.


	17. Isn't Right

Ryou's P.O.V.

-skip TO Out Of Hospital-

It's been a week since Melvin asked me out. I'm finally out of the hospital. Great... Not. Now I have to go home to my dad.

I walked down the city streets with my hand in Melvin's. "So, do wanna do something before I take you home?" He asked me. "Sure." I replied. 'If it gets me out of going home to my dad, I'm in.'

He smiled. "OK, lets go to my house!" He dragged me behind him.

-At Melvin's House-

I walked into Melvin's house as he closed the door. "Well, this is my place!" He said, walking up behind me.

"It's big." I looked around. He smiled big. "You hungry?"

"Kinda. That hospital food wasn't exactly the best food in the world." He chuckled. "It never is." I giggle. "Yeah..."

We walked into his kitchen and he walked to the fridge. "I have some left over pizza, if you want some." "OK." He grabbed some silence and put them in the microwave.

We waited for them to heat up. "So..." He said and looked me in the eyes. "So..." I tried looking everywhere but him.

"What's wrong? You nervous?" He said, inching closer with every step. I kept backing up until I was cornered into the wall. He put his hand up on the wall beside my head and smirked.

I looked up at him as he grabbed my chin and pulled me into a rough kiss. I kissed back, but it didn't feel right. When the beeper went off, we pulled away. He smirked and walked over to the microwave.

I looked down as quilt hit me. I know I don't like, let alone love, him. I barely know anything about him!

But then again, I didn't know much about Bakura, either...

Bakura.

I silently scowled and pushed the thought of him away.


	18. For Love

Bakura's P.O.V.

-The Next Day-

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this!" I said to Marik as we sat on a rock in front of the school, watching all the other kids also wait around.

Marik rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine." "No I won't be! This is gonna ruin my reputation!" He turned and looked me right in the eye.

"What matters more to you, Ryou, or your stupid reputation?" I glared. "You know Ryou does. He means the world to me." "Exactly. You're doing this to get him back, it shouldn't matter about your reputation. This is for him. If you really love him, then this will prove it." I scowled and looked away.

"You know I hate that mushy talk." He smirked.

"Hey, if it gets you to listen, then so be it. "Whatever." We heard the bell ring and jumped off the rock.

"OK, I'll meet you outside the cafeteria doors right before lunch, got it? I sighed. "I guess so." He smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. "You're doing the right thing." I glared at him again. "You're doing it again."

He giggled and took his hand away. "Oops! Well, better get going! Ta-ta!" He waved good-bye and ran off. I stared as he ran.

How in the bloody hell, did me and him ever become friends?

Ryou's P.O.V.

I walked to school the next day with Melvin by my side. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder so I was practically hugged to his side.

Luckily, this morning I woke up before my dad, and last nights beating wasn't TOO bad, but I can still feel it in my rib.

"Are you OK?" I heard Melvin ask, he looked down at me. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled. He shrugged and looked up. "Well, we're at school and the bell already rang, so we better hurry." He bent down and kissed my lips.

"I'll see you at lunch, OK babe?" I nodded. He smirked and walked away as I sighed and walked into the school.


	19. Best Of Me

Bakura's P.O.V.

-skip To Lunch-

"Are you ready?" Marik asked from beside me as he looked into the cafeteria. "Ready to ruin my reputation? Yep." He spun around and glared.

"Look! I'm just helping you get him back! But if you're so worried about your damn reputation, then forget about it! It's obvious you don't care that much about him!"

He was about to stomp off when I reached out and seized hold of his wrist. "Marik, wait!" He stopped and turned back. I sighed and let go of his wrist. "You're right and I'm s... I'm s... I'm sorry!" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Wow, was it really that hard?" I glared. "Just shut up and help me, go tell the lunch lady I'm ready." "Fine." He walked in as I stood by the door and looked in at Ryou, who was sitting beside Melvin.

My blood boiled as I stepped away from the door. Oh yeah, I'm definitely doing this. I looked at Marik who stood by the lunch line and thumbed up me.

I nodded and took a deep breathe.

Well, here goes nothing. I adjusted the microphone ear thingy and walked into the room. I jumped up on to a random lunch table as the music started. Everyone quieted down and turned to me, but I only stared at Ryou. He never took his eyes off of me as I sung.

It's so hard to say that I'm sorry  
I'll make everything alright  
All these things that I've done  
Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?  
I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first  
I won't tell you lies (I'm sorry)  
I will stand accused  
With my hand on my heart  
I'm just trying to say

I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me

I know that I can't take  
back all of the mistakes  
But I will try  
Although it's not easy  
I know you believe me  
Cause I would not lie

I jumped over to Ryou's table and looked down at him as he stared up at me.

Don't believe their lies  
Told through jealous eyes  
They don't understand (I'm sorry)  
I won't break your heart  
I won't bring you down  
But I will have to say

I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me

I crouched down and took his hands in mine as I sang the next verse softly.

I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me

As the song ended, I could feel Melvin's cold eyes glaring into the side of my head. Everyone started cheering as I jumped off the table and stood beside Ryou, pulling him up.

"Ryou, I'm sorry that I hurt you, but honestly, I do love you, and I wasn't just doing it for that stupid bet. I really did want to get with you, and I'm sorry that you had to find out about it that way. Just please, please come back to me. I can't live without you!"

I heard everyone 'aw' as did the lunch ladies, but kept looking Ryou in the eyes, waiting for the answer. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally came up with an answer.


	20. Ditching

Bakura's P.O.V.

"Yes." He looked me in the eye. I broke out into a _smile_ and pulled him into a hug, lifting him off the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I set him down and looked him in the eyes. "I love you so much." He smiled up at me. "I love you too, Bakura."

Melvin slammed his fists on the table as he stood up.

Ryou turned him as I looked over. "Ryou, have you forgotten about us? You belong to me, now." Ryou frowned. "I'm sorry, Melvin, but it's over." Melvin glared. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

Ryou timidly nodded.

"Fine! Who needs a slut like you, anyways!" He stormed out of the cafeteria. Tears came to Ryou's eyes and I pulled him to me, wiping them away.

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's just a prick." Ryou softly giggled through the tears and I smiled. "Come on." I held my hand out to him and he took it as everyone cheered.

I lead him out of the school.

"Were are we going?" He asked as we walked off campus. "We are going to take a day off." I said as we walked to the movie theater.

"Won't we get in trouble?!" Ryou asked nervously. I chuckled. "Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't like the idea of missing class, so I talked to the principal and got his permission."

"Oh." He nodded.

I _smiled_ and pulled him closer to me, making him blush. I chuckled and we soon arrived at the theater.

We walked in, got our tickets, popcorn, and candy, then went to the screen where our movie was playing.


	21. Devil

Ryou's P.O.V.

I quietly shut the door as I walked into my house. My dad is so gonna kill me. I looked at the living room and saw it was 10pm. I'm supposed to be home at least by 8.

I was halfway up the stairs when a voice rang through my ears.

"You're late?"

I froze instantly, knowing who it belonged to. I slowly turned to see my father standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed. "D-Dad! I-I can explain!" He uncrossed them and drew closer to me, with one swift move, grabbing my hair into his hand.

The yank surprised me, and I yelped as I tumbled down the stairs. When I landed on the bottom, I looked up to see my dad standing halfway up the stairs, smirking.

I could feel blood on my head from hitting it on the stairs. He slowly descended down the steps as I laid my head on my stomach with my hands laying by my head.

"Stupid." Kick.

"Useless." Harder kick.

"Boy!" He kicked me so hard, I actually hit the wall and feel back to the ground.

"D-D-Dad, p-p-p-p-p-please! STOP!" I screamed as he brought his foot down on top of my wrist, moving it until a 'pop' was heard.

I screamed out and brought it to my chest, being I was now on my back. He laughed. "So weak." He delivered another kick into my ribs. I screamed out again.

"STOP!"

He was about to kick me again when a knock on the door was brought to our attention. He looked over and mumbled, "Shit."

He picked me up and dragged me to a closet. He through me in, but not before threatening , "Scream, and I WILL kill you!"

He slammed the door shut as I laid helplessly on the ground. I heard the front door open and my father begun talking to someone.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm here for Ryou." A voice said.

Wait a minute... Bakura!


	22. Hero

Bakura's P.O.V.

I walked down Ryou's street after dropping him off at his house. I was almost to the street corner, when a scream ripped through the night.

That sounded like Ryou!

I quickly spun around and started running back to his house. When I reached the door I knocked on it, waiting for an answer. I heard mumbling, then the sound of a door closing.

I looked at a guy who had opened the door. "Who are you?" He asked.

I glared at him. "I'm here for Ryou."

His glare matched mine. "You must have the wrong house, I don't know anyone by that ridiculous name. Now goodbye." He went to shut the door when I slammed it open, knocking him to the ground.

"Bullshit, I just dropped him off, he's here, and you're going to tell me where." The guy smirked and stood up.

"You must be the pathetic excuse he calls his boyfriend." I growled. "And you must be the pathetic excuse that he calls his father." The guy glared back and I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Now tell me where he is."

"Like hell!"

My glare returned and I tackled him to the ground. I brought my hands to his throat, choking him enough to hurt, but so he could still talk. "It's not an option. You will tell me now, or meet your fate. Which one would you prefer?"

"H-He's in the closet!" I jumped off and looked around for a closet.

When I found it, I quickly ran over and opened it. I found Ryou laying on his stomach, barely breathing and unconscious. "Ryou!" I quickly ran over and took him in my arms.

"Ryou, it's ok! I'm here, he won't hurt you anymore!" I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called the police.

-Skip To Police Arriving-

I watched as Ryou's dad was dragged out of the house, screaming and threatening us. I rolled my eyes and turned to Ryou, who was in the back of the ambulance. He was finally conscious, and was sitting on the stretcher.

I took his hand in mine. "Ry, why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you?" I would have taken care of him a long time ago." I said and he looked down. "I'm sorry, it's just... I was scared. scared, he would kill me if I told anyone. I didn't want to take a chance."

I smiled and pulled him into my chest. "Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore, or anyone else hurting you. I'll protect you." He smiled and hugged back.


	23. This Love

-3 Years Later-

Ryou's P.O.V.

"Ryou, do you think you could go out for little bit?" Bakura asked, walking into our living room. I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Mm... For reasons. Hang out with Marik, you haven't seen him for a while." He pulled me up, leading me to the door. "But wait, what about-" I winced as the door shut. "Shoes..." I sighed and walked off to Marik's house barefoot.

Thank Ra it's summer.

-Skip To Marik's House-

I arrived at Marik's house and knocked on his door.

"Hello?" He opened it and squealed when he saw me. "Ry-Ry!" He pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He pulled away. "You haven't grown a bit!"

"Hey!" He chuckled and pulled me in. "What can I help you with?" He looked down at my feet. "Um, where are your shoes?" "At my house. Bakura kicked me out for a bit, although I don't know why." He smirked and nodded.

"I see... Come on! Lets go to the mall!" "But I still don't have any shoes!" I reminded him. "Here, these don't fit me." He handed me a pair of white sneakers.

I thanked him and sat down on the couch to put them on.

I put the last one on and stood up. "Ready!" "Great!" He grabbed my wrists, yanking me out of the house.

-At The Mall-

We walked around the mall, going to different stores. He insisted we went to Hot Topic, so in we went. "Look! They have a Black Veil Brides jacket!" He squealed. I looked at the price tag. Time to crush a mans dreams.

"Look! It's 40 bucks." He frowned. "Damn! I only have 39 dollars!" I rolled my eyes and handed him a dollar. "Here, you lunatic." He took it and smiled big. "Thank you!" I smiled and nodded. "Yep."

He grabbed the jacket off the rack and walked to the counter as leaned against the wall, waiting for him.

When he came back, he had an even bigger smile on his face. I stood up straight. "Guess what!" He bounced up and down. "You had a lot of candy." I said. "No!" "Then what?" "They guy at the counter called me cute and gave me his number!" He squealed. "His names Akefia and we are going on a date Friday!"

I smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" He giggled.

I looked at my phone as I felt it vibrate.

 _Hey babe, come to the park._

The message was from Bakura. I smiled and quickly texted back:

 _OK, I'll be there soon._

OK, love you.

I smiled.

 _I love you too_

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Marik who was staring at Akefia. "Hey Marik?" I said. His head snapped to me. "Hm?" "I have to go to the park." He smirked and nodded.

"Have fun."

"I will." I turned and walked away.

-At The Park-

When I arrived at the park, I looked around for Bakura. When I found him, I was shocked to see him in a tuxedo, and Marik and Akefia standing beside him.

I slowly approached them.

"Bakura? What's going on?"

Ignoring my question, he took my hand in his. "Ryou... We've been together for 3 years. For 3 years, you've had to put up with me, and we all know that's hard, but you... You never gave up on me. You're the only one who knows how I like my steak."

I giggled.

"You even forgave me after the bet, even though I didn't deserve it. I love you so much, and want to be with you forever." He reached into his back pocket and took out a small black box, getting down on his knee.

He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring and looked up at me. "Ryou Touzoku, will you marry me?" I brought my hand to my mouth as tears raced down my cheeks.

I nodded and he smiled, taking my hand and slipping the ring on my finger.

When he stood up, I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as everyone in the park cheered and clapped.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him. "I love you, Ryou." I hugged him tighter. "I love you too, Bakura... So much..."


End file.
